The Kratt Sisters
by PocketMonsterRGBY
Summary: When Aviva creates a Time Machine, everyone is ecstatic. they first test it by going back one day, to make sure nothing is wrong. however, things get a bit... weird, as Chris and Martin sees a very familiar girl in a gray hoodie with familiar looking hair color...
1. Chapter 1

THE KRATT SISTERS

CHAPTER ONE:

It looked like a square version of the Miniaturizer. The Tortuga crew crowded around as Aviva Flaunted her new invention. It supposedly was a time machine that she had worked on.

"With this, we can finally learn about long extinct animals!" she said ecstatically. The Tortuga crew whooped excitedly, the brothers the happiest of them all.

"Way to go Aviva!" the brothers cried out, unable to contain their joy.

"Just think of all the creatures we could make creature power disks for! The velociraptor, or the T-Rex... I'll just make sure I'm far away when that happens, eheh..." Jimmy Z stated sheepishly. The others laughed as he shuddered at the thought.

"So how does this thing work?" Koki inquired. Aviva smiled and prepared to explain.

"All we have to is step onto the machine, like the Miniaturizer, set the desired coordinates, and we're off!" she said. They all prepared for the journey, since the technology they had with them would be gone besides what they brought with them and the machine itself. The crew boarded the vessel as Aviva figured the coordinates out, though something about her coordinates table seemed... off somehow. However, she waved it off and stepped on.

"Come on Cretaceous, here we come!" Chris babbled excitedly with Martin, wondering what kinds of creatures should be turned into creature powers.

"Hold on now bros, we still have to test this thing. We're only going back a day, to make sure it functions properly. It would be _disastrous _if we went all the way back to the cretaceous to find out it doesn't take us back. Without the tools to fix it, if it was even _fixable_, we wouldn't be able to come back, and then we would live with the dinosaurs the _rest_ of out lives!" Aviva lectured. Jimmy cowered.

"Living in the stone ages? Count me out, where would I get pizza? And what about my video games?" He whimpered. Aviva and Koki giggled at his childish worries.

"Exactly why we need to test it" She concluded. Martin hopped up.

"Well come on then! Don't just stand there, lets get this thing tested!" Martin exclaimed. Aviva nodded, and walked over.

"Lets hope this works..." She said with her fingers crossed, and pressed a green button. The machine reared to life, and with a few mechanical noises, they were gone.

They arrived with the machine smoking. They coughed, and stepped off the platform. They observed the area. It looked the same, save for the fact that the Tortuga was missing. However, Aviva had counted on this, for at least it told them they over went some form of displacement, time or otherwise.

"*COUGH*, Okay everyone, look for a newspaper or something to find the date! Do you all have your creature pods?" She asked, and when they all nodded, they were off, Aviva by herself, and the others paired off.

"Towns this way!" "Nu-uh, it's this way, I know it!" "Wrong way bro." "Is not!" The brothers were lost and arguing before long.

"We're never going to find our way by arguing." Chris sighed exasperatedly. Martin nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a rustling noise abruptly sounded, startling the bros who screamed and flew into a bush. They then questioned the logic of jumping into a nearby bush, but were further surprised as a shrill and strangely familiar voice pierced the air.

"CHRIIIISSSS! WHERE ARE YOU?" A small feminine voice cried out. Martin look at Chris, who shrugged in confusion. The bush rustled and out came a small little girl, with blonde hair and a gray sweatshirt. Somehow they felt they had seen her before.

"Gee, she sure seems familiar..." Martin said. Chris nodded and looked on. The girl looked to and fro, looking for Chris.

"Huh... I coulda sworn I saw her, where'd she go?" she said. The brothers gasped, disbelieving they heard her right. Suddenly it seems to make sense, but they couldn't believe it. Was that really...?

"GAVVEEEEENNNNN! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?" a voice called out from the direction from which she came. The brothers nearly jumped right out of their skin. She swerved around in surprise.

"COMMING!" She cried out and ran back. The brothers sat there I utter silence for a few second more before slowly emerging from the bush. They look at each other speechlessly.

"She called you a GIRL!" Martin cried out. Chris sat there with a worried expression.

"And that's not all... Martin, her name was "Gaveen"... and who do we know that wears a gray sweatshirt **just like that one** and has blonde hair **that same color**?" he asked. Martin stopped, and suddenly he felt everything was clear.

"GAVIN!" They both cried out together.

"Wait, so if that was GAVIN... and he was a girl... and she called _you_ a SHE... wouldn't that mean...?" Martin reasoned. Chris's eyes widened.

"We need to go find Aviva, NOW." he said, and with that, they abandoned their first task to go and search out for Aviva.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Jimmy and Koki, unlike the brothers, found their way perfectly, and were taking a stroll in the city, looking for the date. It was the same city that they had the adventure with the pigeons and falcons. Koki suddenly spotted a newspaper and pointed it out, to which they ran over to look at. Koki picked it up.

"Huh, that's funny, it says we're still on the 20th..." she continued to view the paper until she noticed that Jimmy was silent. She looked up and saw he had a look of pure confusion and even a little bit of horror on his face.

"What's wrong J. Z.?" she asked, until she looked in his line of sight and her mouth promptly fell open just like his.

The scene, was a young but moody looking girl, with a black turtle neck and green eyes, and long flowing jet black hair. She was currently growling at a bunch of pigeons whom were giving her grief. They took her cookies that she had been eating, much to the girl's dismay.

"Uggh, now, shoo you pesky bird-thingies!" she hissed in a _very familiar accent_, waving her arms.

"It's... it's gotta be a coincidence Jimmy Z... yeah, eheheh, a coincidence..." Koki tried to convince him, heck, tried to convince herself. Meanwhile, the girl gave up trying to make them leave herself.

"ACHARYBOTS, GET RID OF THESE WINGED RATS!" she cried out, to which flying feminine versions of Zackbots entered the scene to shoo away the birds. Koki and Jimmy were out of there. They hid behind a tree, and pulled out their creature pods.

"AVIVAAA...!" they said while continuously pressing buttons on the creature pods.

* * *

Aviva didn't need any of the crew to tell her what was going on. She already found out herself, as she sat wide eyed in disbelief as a boy rollerskated around the Tortuga, inventing to his heart's content, unaware he was being watched. She sat under a table unnoticed.

She knew who it was, deep down she did, but she did not want to believe it. Their faces were _nearly identical_, with the exception of her feminine features, they shared the same body type, the exact same brown hair, the eyes, the-EVERYTHING.

The girl hiding was Aviva. This boy, more or less, was also Aviva. Perhaps not the same name, and sure some memories would obviously be changed to accommodate the difference in genders, but other than that, these two _were the same person._ Aviva was all too aware of this.

She knew the same was for the others as well. She could tell by the picture of a female Jimmy on the floor, and the fact that the Creature Power Suits that were hung up were visibly smaller than the ones she made. She knew.

She hadn't sent anyone into time. She sent them all through _space_, and now...

They were in a dimension where everybody they knew were gender switched.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

"Hello, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand." Zach greeted. It was a cold morning, and Zach had just witnessed Aviva and the others leave. He stole the blueprints to the machine and had ordered his Zachbots to build a replica, then he had called other villains to unveil his plan.

"All right, what is this "fabulous plan" you were yapping about? Make it snappy, because I'm up way too early than I should be." Donita said with an annoyed and bored expression. Dabio just stood there obediently like a dog, and Gourmand said nothing and huffed in equal annoyance.

"Those Wild Rats had just sent themselves off into time! I've stolen the blueprints to the machine, and with them I have created a replica!" Zach exclaimed with his signature cackle. The other two suddenly became interested.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Gourmand inquired. Zach smirked.

"Why, it's a double win for _us_, of course! For, when we go back in time, all of us can use the dinosaur-thingies for our needs! You, Gourmand, like to cook endangered things, right? Well, why settle for endangered when you can have previously extinct? And you, Donita, can have one of those big lizards for you accessories! Not only would you would have the only living jewelery collection of today's animals, but you can have ancient animals as well!" He cried out.

"Hmm, for once your being smart, Zach... Donita Donata's Ancient Living Jewelery Line... I'd make MILLIONS!" she declared, with Dabio happily clapping in the background. Chef Gourmand was getting ideas of his own.

"Forget Rainforest Stew, _Jurassic Stew_ sounds _much_ more appetizing." Gourmand grinned voraciously. Zach then called to his Zachbots to bring back the machine replica they had built.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we _do_ have to test it like they did, otherwise _we'd _be stuck in the dinosaur times!" Zach shuddered. The others agreed.

"Ew, living with a bunch of giant scaly flightless birds? Not my idea of fun, and I wouldn't even be able to sell anything." she hissed disgusted. So with that, they set up the machine and they too, were off to "yesterday".

* * *

Aviva sat there, frozen into place as the boy Aviva continued to work. While she waited it out, she decided to find clues as to what she was known as here, along with the others. She noticed that the picture with the female Jimmy had said "Jimmi and Controller" , so that was one down. She had also noticed that Akiva wore the same type of clothing as she did, with her jacket and all. She wondered if it was the same for the others... Her long train of thought was soon broken as a voice called into the Tortuga.

"Hey Akiva, can you bring those buckets of pollen that you saved? Might as well pollinate the surrounding flowers while we wait for the others to come back! It'll give us somthin' to do!" the voice hollered. It sounded like Koki's voice, only deeper.

So THAT'S what the boy's name was, Akiva!

"Sure thing, Koukin!" Akiva responded, and heaved up a few of the pollen buckets. He wobbled a bit, then, just when he had felt he had a good stance, had slipped off of Jimmi's controller.

The pollen went EVERYWHERE. He was coated in it, the controls were coated, and, by how he had fallen, Aviva got a nice load of pollen to the face. Unable to control herself, she coughed and wheezed as tried to rub the stuff off of her face. Akiva was dead still.

_Crap!_ Thought Aviva. A word like that didn't slip often, even in her thoughts, but when it did, it meant she was about to suffer some possibly BAD consequences because of things that she did, and this time was one of those moments.

Akiva slowly stood to his feet, came to a container that was concealing her location, and slowly rolled it away, finding a very pollinated Aviva. She gave him an awkward grin, conveying her full awareness of being caught red-handed.

"Eh heh heh heh... Hi..." she said awkwardly with a wave.

His eyes had never been wider.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Chris and Martin were very dirty by the time they found their way out of that forest. They coughed as they made their way of the last of the foliage.

"Oh, we're _never_ going to find her this way." Chris groaned exasperatedly.

"Where did they go?" Martin asked.

"The better question is where did WE go?" Chris inquired. Martin shook his head, and the two continued to traverse the grounds. Suddenly, Chris saw a peregrine falcon land on a nearby branch, and an idea he should have thought of a long time ago hit him.

"Wait... we've been walking all this time, when we could have used our creature power suits to find the city all along!" Chris cried out, the fact making itself clear after two hours of hiking.

"Oops, eh heh heh, our bad..." Martin stated sheepishly. Chris pointed out the peregrine falcon, and the both ran towards it and activated their creature power suits. They flew up towards the sky, trying to find Aviva.

* * *

"W-who are you? What are you doing here...and why the heck do you look like ME?" Akiva squealed. Aviva's heart pounded.

"N-now look, I can explain, you see-"

"Akiva? What's wrong?" Koukin shouted. Another unknown voice jumped in.

"Yeah, we heard screaming!" the voice was like Jimmy's only higher pitched and softer. Aviva got up and held up her hands as if she were in a hostage situation, and tried to calm them all down.

"Akiva-WHOA." both stopped and stood, jaws dropped, as they stared at the poor girl. Before anything else could happen, two loud feminine screams sounded off. Everyone swerved around to see two colors falling off a cliff. Aviva saw they weren't wearing creature power suits, in which the brothers _were_, so that must mean that they were not the brothers exactly, but...

"KRIS! MARTEEN!" Koukin, Jimmi and Akiva all screamed at once. Aviva just stood there, unable to do anything.

* * *

Jimmy and Koki had both ran towards the loud racket they heard, and came across the scene. Without another thought, the ran out into the open to better witness the two free falling people.

"Jimmy! Koki!" Aviva cried out in relief. Everyone looked at the new comers in surprise, until a new wave of screams erupted from the falling girls, which cause them to look back to the scene. They were close to the ground now, about 30 feet from the ground.

Suddenly, like lightning bolts, _they _came. Two became four, and claws gently grasped the girls' jackets, winged saviors keeping death from their counterparts, and they landed in front of the rest of both of the crews with a perfect 10. a girl in yellow watched as two friends whom she both had met and had never seen prior to this event had been saved from the clutches of death for days to come.

And it was then that, after thinking back to what the machine was supposed to do, Aviva had never felt so glad about making a mistake in her entire lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

NOTE: **BOLD** Means that two or more people are talking at the same time.

"So let me get this straight... you are from another dimension... and you all are us with different genders... and you intended to build a time machine but instead created a machine that displaces people in space?" Akiva asked. Aviva nodded. The (NOTE: I'm calling the normal gendered crew the "original crew" from now on) original crew excluding the brothers and sisters, the sisters whom had fainted from fear and the brothers whom had fainted from exhaustion after all that hiking and saving, were currently sitting awkwardly on the table, the other crew sitting in their versions of their chairs.

"Erm, allow me to introduce ourselves... I'm Aviva, this is Koki and Jimmy, and the brothers are Chris and Martin." Aviva stated. Koki and Koukin just sat there, staring at each other with perplexity, while Jimmy and Jimmi both stood behind Koki/Koukin, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Uh-huh... how do I know you guys aren't one of the villains in disguise?" Akiva challenged. Aviva looked to Koki, who shook her head, idea-less, and Jimmy, well, lets just say he didn't have the brightest ideas when panicked. Aviva sighed, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she rose and walked over to her counterpart. She cupped his ear and whispered something, causing him to go stark red. The others looked on, confused.

"Okay. I believe you." He mumbled. The others looked on for a few seconds in silence. Eventually, both Koki and Koukin inquired at the same time:

"What exactly did you-" the started.

"**NOTHING. END OF DISCUSSION**." They both cried out at the same time. They all visibly winced. Aviva and Akiva both tried to shake off the memories.

"...Anyways... well, nice to meet you...sorta." Koki finished. The others agreed. However, the good feelings came to a pause as Aviva looked up to the Kratts' bedroom. Akiva caught on to her distance, and soon, so did the others.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Aviva looked over to him.

"Nothings "wrong", I'm just wondering how the bros...and sisters... are going to fare once they wake up." Aviva stated. Akiva realized that the way they had them alone together probably wasn't the best way to have them introduced... but it wasn't like they could do much now, for they were probably going to wake up any minute now.

* * *

Not only was Akiva right, but it became even more awkward as how the brothers and sisters decided to position themselves in their sleep.

Kris and Marteen both snored as they faced each other and embraced, and Martin cuddled up with Chris, his face nuzzled into his wild brown hair. A rooster crowed loudly outside, and the four slowly woke up. They all were immediately awoken by each other, first by screaming at their siblings.

"**AHHHH WHAT THE HECK MARTIN/MARTEEN**?" "**GAHH, I DON'T KNOW, I-**" they all went dead silent, then they slowly turned to look at their counterparts.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** They all screamed in sync.

* * *

"Not our brightest idea." Aviva noted. The others shook their heads in unison.

"Should we go up there?" Koukin asked. Akiva pondered.

"We SHOULD, but I think it would be much more interesting if we let them figure it out." Akiva replied. Jimmy, Jimmi, Koki and Koukin all snorted in suppressed laughter, soon Aviva and Akiva joined.

* * *

They were still screaming like bloody murder, but then Chris and Kris realized it was going NOWHERE. Through the screams, they shouted.

"**STTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPP**!" They yelled at the same time. Martin and Marteen stopped to look at them. Chris and Kris looked at each other in surprise.

"**Now that THAT'S over... Who the HECK ARE YOU**?" they cried out at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other again.

"**Hey, cut that out!**" They hollered again, meeting the same results. It was then that Martin and Marteen both began to snort in laughter.

"**Don't you start, Martin/Marteen!**" They growled at their siblings, but failed to speak out of unison yet again. Martin and Marteen lost it.

"**AHH HAH HAH, JUST **_**LISTEN**_**TO YOU GUYS! HAH HAH!**" They cried out, they looked at each other as _they_ had spoke together, and laughed harder.

"**Stop it Martin/Marteen, it's NOT funny!**" they were broken after that, and they joined their brothers as their bodies decided to laugh without their permission.

* * *

"Huh, interesting way of handling things. Should we go up now?" Akiva asked. Aviva nodded, and with that they all went up the stairs.

"**So we're the same PERSON**?" Chris and Kris said disbelievingly. They nodded. Martin and Marteen looked at each other suspiciously.

"**Nahh, there no way you could be me!**" they declared at the same time. They stopped and blinked in surprise. They both still didn't buy it, and crossed their arms and looked each other up and down. Suddenly, a gecko appeared out of absolutely NOWHERE, and hopped on Marteen's face, startling her and causing her to bounce out of her seat and fall to the ground.

"Toe-kay? Jeez, don't scare me like that little fella!" Marteen said, and took the creature off of her face. Martin looked at the gecko.

"Whoa, is that really you Toe-kay?" Martin said as he looked at the gecko. Something clicked in Marteen's mind.

"Hey, Martin, what did you name the aardvark, the draco, and the worm?" Marteen questioned. Martin looked over.

"Slurpy, Zippy and Pinky, why?" He asked, but then suddenly understood. Marteen's face lit up.

"You ARE me!" she cried out. She and him then began to list names.

"Maze, Plato, and Sweet Tweet!" Martin cried out.

"Gulpa, Blinker, and Blobby!" Came from Marteen.

"**Chomp/Chompella, Crunch/Crunchita, Jaws/Jawsana, Munch/Munchette, Snapper/Snappifer, and Fred/Fredrica!**" they cried out in unison, then promptly got confused.

"**Huh? I though we changed it!**" They stated. Akiva and Aviva laughed.

"Martin, Marteen, EVERYBODY has the other gender, not just humans!" Aviva told them. They blinked and looked at each other once more.

(NOTE: I'm not doing another line for each dialogue for this next exchange, since there's some many lines)

"Maxilla?" Martin asked. "Maxillo" Marteen answered. "Crocodillo?" she asked in return, and Martin replied with "Crocodilla." "Nubs?" "Nubsy." "Blur?" "Same" "Pounce more?" "Pouncy."

And that continued on until they were informed of every name difference. By then Chris and Kris were just sitting and waiting, while Jimmi and Jimmy piloted and Koki and Koukin worked the controls together, figuring what was and wasn't the same for themselves.

"He really is just like Marteen." Kris remarked. Chris laughed.

"Double the naming power now." he said amused. Kris giggled as more thoughts came to her.

"Oh gosh, doesn't this mean we'll have to deal with twice the craziness?" Kris asked. Chris soon laughed along, wondering what it was going to be like.

"These are going to be quite the creature adventures." Chris remarked. Kris laughed.

"Come on, boy-me, we aren't called _Wild _Kratts for nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in trouble with my parents because i have bad grades, the only reason i could even get this story up was because i had a vacation, so i wont be updating for a while, since i get no computer for either until friday rolls around, or, if i don't have my grades up by then, until summer rolls around (unless i fail a class, in which even SUMMER is off limits!) so please cross your fingers for me to pass! sorry for the inconvenience :C ... is what i said before, but now i have fridays and saturdays usually, so hope that i update then! heres chappy six!

CHAPTER SIX:

The villains coughed and wheezed as they landed on the ground, the identical copy of the "time machine" smoking like the last one.

"Eeach! Jeez, leave it to Aviva to make a horrible machine!" Zach groaned. The others waved away the smoke from their faces.

"Ick, come on, let's go see if we actually time traveled or not, but with the way that machine was acting, the piece of junk probably brought us no where!" He growled, and the three decided to go to each's homes: Zach's mansion, Donita's jet, and Gourmand's kitchen.

* * *

As Martin, Marteen, Chris,and Kris all conversed, so did the others and their counterparts.

Jimmy currently was "chillaxing" while Jimmi piloted the ship. Both held and was currently eating a slice a pizza.

"Sooooooooooo... What's your crew like?" Jimmy asked, longing to break the silence.

"Probably the same as yours..." she replied. What does one say to someone whom you pretty much know everything about, and the stuff you don't know about is too embarrassing to ask?

"...Wanna play video games once we land?" Jimmi slowly inquired, as if she were dealing with some sort of bomb that needed to be carefully handled.

"Sure!" Jimmy piped cheerfully. Jimmi smiled, and suddenly both were talking a mile a minute about, food, lucky controllers, and video games.

* * *

"Gets pretty hectic, don't it?" Koukin asked. Koki nodded. Both had decided to split the controls to save time and effort.

"Yeah, it's like I'm the only adult around here, what with all the craziness the guys get into and how the other two act sometimes." she said. She suddenly stopped and realized how good this felt. It was like a stylish version of self therapy. She could never go wrong, because odds were that she knew herself better than anyone, which means she knew what she would listen to and what she wouldn't.

She was starting to like how things were turning out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aviva and Akiva both invented beside each other. They both were quiet save for the sounds of clanking metal.

"Where are we heading anyways?" Aviva asked.

"The rainforest." he answered. She nodded.

"It's weird." "Huh?" "Seeing them as guys, I mean. I've been so used to them like they are, and now it's just... Odd." Akiva said. Aviva nodded.

"It's just as weird for me... But at least we all seemed to translate well." she said. Akiva looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Aviva shifted a little.

"Well, they look good both as girls and as guys, they didn't turn out weird. You and I look okay, so does Jimmy and Koki." she explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, that makes sense... What about the villains though? What do they look like?" Akiva asked. Aviva blinked.

"Well..."

* * *

Zach grinned as his mansion came into view. He got off his Zachbot and walked up the steps, and pulled out his key. When he got inside, he walked down to his seat and picked up the news paper on the corner table. He examined it and promptly cried out in annoyance.

"What? It's still the same day! Stupid machine didn't work! I should've known!" he growled. He grumbled in annoyance.

"Who are you, and _what_ do you think you're doing?" Zach stopped dead in his tracks.

He knew whose voice that was, and it confused him to no end.

He slowly turned around. Had he been holding or drinking something, he would have done and spit take or dropped it.

Save for the pitches, two identical screams sounded from the mansion, making birds fly and children cringe.

* * *

Gourmand stepped into the forest. He grumbled to himself in annoyance.

"Now if only ah remembered where ah put that darn thing..." he said, trying to remember. He was, of course, talking about his mobile kitchen. Last time he saw it, it was parked in this very same forest.

He continued his trek until he slammed his foot up against something. He nearly swore as he held his foot in agony, and was surprised to see his kitchen.

Well, the surprise actually came when he realized it was already unfolded.

"Thats funny, ah thought ah shut this thing up before ah left..." he said to himself. He walked in to examine it more closely.

"Who are you, and what the HECK are you doin' in mah kitchin?"

* * *

Donita and Dabio casually walked towards the plane, however she stopped in her tracks web she came close to it...

It was RED.

"What the! Why would ANYONE mess with my jet?" she hissed. Dabio blinked innocently oblivious. she seethed, and stomped onto the plane and boarded it.

"When I get my hands on however did this, they are going to-!" she immediately stopped and widened her eyes.

Her other half widened his own eyes, While the two hefty sidekicks gazed at each other, equally as surprised.

* * *

The "feet" of the Tortuga soon touched ground.

"We're heeeeerrrreeee!" Jimmy and Jimmi called out simultaneously. The crew all gathered as they went outside. It was a beautiful sunshiny day, and all of them were both eager and curious to see what working together would be like.

"Ooh, Ooh, Akiva! What're we gonna do today?" Marteen asked excitedly. Martin joined the excitement while both Kris and Chris playfully rolled their eyes.

"We're here because I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to get to know each other better, so why not with some sort of creature adventure? The rainforest has all sorts of animals, the most in the world!" Akiva said. Marteen nodded. Suddenly, Martin. Looked as if he had one of those lightbulb-over-the-head moments.

"Hey, how about we go on a creature scavenger hunt! I'll go with me, Chris can team up with girl self, and we can see which team finds the most species of animals! The most wins, ends at sundown, sound good?" Martin explained enthusiastically. Marteen got even more excited.

"That's an AWESOME idea, me! Let's do it !" she cried out. Kris nodded.

"Sounds like a fun idea! What about you, me?" Kris asked. Chris nodded as well.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" he cried out, and with a "Ready, set, GO!", they were all off like bullets.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

(NOTE: holy crap, just now realizing that there is a story called "kratt sisters" (without the "the") with an incredibly similar plot (only they get turned into opposite genders instead). Hooooolllly crap, how did I not see this? Well, I promise you I did NOT know about this before making this story, hence, not stealing it. Wooow, awkward . also, check out my deviant art (same name), I drew the characters (Donita, gourmand, Dabio and kids coming soon.)

Marteen and Martin laughed as they ran around. Marteen grinned and listened to the call of a bird. (AUTHOR NOTE: Now that I have your attention, that "no updates" message before has been updated with chapter six, if you haven't read it all ready)

"Toucan!" Marteen cried out. Martin heard a familiar honking sound.

"Proboscis monkey!" He laughed. They ran together, naming the different calls and noises they heard.

They kept running until they were exhausted, and they landed on the ground with equal plops.

"That makes 68 species so far." Martin huffed, out of breath.

"Man, I never knew I was this much fun! If I had known you existed, I would've pestered Akiva to invent a machine to find you! This is awesome!" Marteen squealed joyously. Martin was already joining her laughter.

"This could possibly be the best mess up Aviva has ever done." Martin said with a grin as he looked to his counterpart. Marteen suddenly stopped laughing and gave him a weird look.

"Mess up?" she asked, and Martin suddenly realized that they hadn't told them how they ended up in their universe in the first place. He smiled and sat up to explain.

* * *

"So Aki-I mean, Aviva, started on a time machine, but ended up with a universe displacer of some sort?" Kris summed up. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, and then we split up to look for the date, and then we sorta just all ended up together." Chris ended.

"You mean when you saved us." Kris further explained. Chris nodded.

"Thanks, by the way." she said. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Aw, it was nothing, me and Martin just happened to be at the right place at the right time." he excused modestly.

"Are you kidding me?we could've- no, 'wouldve' died without you... Speaking if which, I wonder what would've happened to you guys if you hadn't saved us... Could you survive without a counterpart?" she asked. Chris shrugged.

"Not sure... Who knows what could've happened... I'm just glad you're...I'm... We're okay." He said. She nodded, her loose long hair swishing in the process. It was really this first time Chris observed the differences between each other. His counterpart, Kris, had long hair with his signature tuff of spiky hair at the top, the rest just flowing down. She had his jacket, and the same styled pants, though he could tell that they were shorter than his.

His brother's counterpart, Marteen, looked bigger than Kris, just like Martin was bigger than he was, but Marteen was more petite than Martin, just like Kris was to Chris. She also had the same sort of clothing, and her shorts were shorter as well. Marteen, Unlike her sister, had her hair in a ponytail, which had a slight curl at the bottom. She still had Martin's hair sprigs at the back of her head.

They walked along the riverside, spotting more and more animals. They had come across more than 80 species. It was only 3:00 pm, and they still had two or three hours left.

Chris thought back to the other counterparts. Akiva wasn't too different than Aviva. His hair covered his right eye, and the rest was a little shorter than where Jimmy's hair ended, but longer than where Chris or Martin's ended. Other than his jeans, which were baggier than Aviva's, they were very much alike.

Jimmi, like Jimmy, had those red stripes in her hair, but her hair was cut a little abnormally (but not strange in a bad way) there were strait ends like Jimmy's, but that was only for a little bit, then, the rest had grown out (NOTE FROM AUTHOR: check out my deviant art [same name], I drew Jimmi, then you'll understand what I mean) as for her wardrobe, she had a skirt rather than shorts, but otherwise had the same clothes, hat in all.

Kris pointed to more animals, and so did Chris. Unbeknownst to him, she was thinking the same thoughts and comparisons about her own crew.

As for the last crew member, Koukin, he was the one that differed the most, having a baggy sweatshirt and baggy pants like Akiva's, though they were the same colors as Koki's clothes. The jewelry was lost, and so was the head band, simply opting for short curly hair like Koki's, though more boyishly cut. He also had a meteor, or shooting star, rather than Koki's normal star.

Chris then realized that there were villains. He then started to laugh out loud. Kris stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He calmed himself enough to choke out "Girl Zach", to which confused her a bit more, then she realized what he meant, and promptly widened her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about them..." then she began to gag a bit, as she thought about a boy version of what she knew as Gormand's girl version.

"Ewwww, Gourmanda as a guy? Yuck!" she hissed out, disgusted. Chris shuddered.

"Trust me, it's just as weird for me to imagine." Chris said with a creeped out shiver. They kept talking, about what they thought about the counterparts, what surprised them, and they tried to explain to each other what the villains looked like. Kris looked up at the sky and gasped.

"Oh no, it's almost sundown!" she cried out. Chris widened his eyes, and they both ran back to the tortuga.

* * *

Zach ran so fast, he would've made an excellent marathon runner. The girl clad in black flew on an incredibly familiar looking, yet distinctly more feminine, robot, chasing after him. She didn't understand, felt the need to understand, and would come to understand so long as she could catch up on him. How did he get in, anyways? She had locked the door, hadn't she?

Donita steered Dabio as they too, ran away from their counterparts, out of fear and confusion. Their counterparts were doing the same, and they shouted at her.

"Stop! What were you doing in my jet?" he cried out. The buff girl huffed and gasped for air as she continued her run, holding the man much smaller in stature on her shoulders.

Gourmand was running faster than any of them, for he was in actual 'danger'. The woman held huge meat carving blades in each hand, and she growled angrily at him.

"YER GONNA GIT BACK HERE, AND YER GOIN' TO DO SOME EXPLAINING'!" she hollered, which sounded more like battle cries than yelling.

* * *

It turned out that Martin and Marteen were waiting for them, already confident that they had them beaten. They could see that both Jimmy and Jimmi were immersed in a serious video game session, Koki and Koukin both were talking while surfing the internet, and Aviva and Akiva both sat in portable camping seats.

"601 species, beat that!" Marteen cried out. Kris laughed sheepishly.

"You have us beat, 167." She informed. Marteen laughed.

"What were you two doing then? You two making out or something?" she asked, amused. Chris squeaked embarrassedly while Kris's eyes widened. Both were instantly beet red.

"MARTEEN! WHAT THE HECK?" Kris squealed. Marteen held her hands up to in defense.

"Jeez, don't spaz on me, Kris, it was only a joke!" she said pitifully.

Martin nudged Chris and joked on his "lady skills". Chris crushed Martin's toes with his heel, and he hopped up and held his foot in agony.

"We were talking, about us and what we thought about each other, that's all!" she said. They soon were laughing about the situation, though Chris and Kris were both still a little sour about it. They sat down next to their friends all in camp chairs. Martin started a fire, and they all sat around it as nighttime began it's course.

* * *

The sets of four people all slammed into each other. They held different parts of their body in pain, and slowly opened their eyes to see a very strange sight. They all pointed to different counterparts in utter confusion.

"What the heck?" they all cried out simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

They all crowded around the fire, holding out their respective sticks with marshmallows on them. They all made smores and talked casually.

"It was awesome, we saw soooooo many species out there!" Marteen gushed, and Martin told them different stories of what happened, some of which seemed very exaggerated. They, however, listened intently regardless.

They then heard a splash, and then suddenly Kris was soaked. She screamed in surprise and confusion. She then coughed, and shivered.

"What was that about?" Koukin asked. Marteen looked out, and saw that there was a silhouette in the water. She blinked and turned back to the group.

"Musta been some sorta fish that decided to make a splash." Marteen

reported. Martin snorted a bit.

"Well, at least you know what it feels like to be a cold turkey!" He joked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Martin, nows not a time to make cheesy jokes." he said. Martin smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Worth a try."

Kris pulled the jacket over her head, and set it out to dry. Chris pulled his own jacket off and lent it to Kris. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine."she said, but Chris threw it into her lap.

"Take it, we're similarly sized, and I'm not wet, so I'll be fine without it." he said. She sighed, figuring she would not be about to out argue herself, and pulled on the jacket. It was a tiny bit bigger than hers, but not that big.

Meanwhile...

All eight of them were blabbering nonsense in panic. Catching on to this, Donita promptly screamed.

"Everyone, that is enough!"

They all sat in silence. They studied each other, not quite believing what they saw. The boy Donita cleared his throat.

"Okay, now that THAT'S over, allow us to introduce each other to better grasp the situation." he explained briskly, and then put a hand on his chest, and the snake that was around his neck looked at it with perplexity. The snake did not look happy to be where it was.

"Donito Donato, extrordinary fashion designer and creator of "Donito Donato's living Jewerly line."" He said arrogantly. Donita narrowed her eyes.

"Donita Donata, ditto." she said crossly. The two stared each other down, not sure what to make of it.

Both Zach and female Zach raised their hands.

"Zach/Achary Varmitech." they said in unison. They turned to each other with identical confusion. Donita held up her hands before they could voice their surprise.

"Okay I think I know what's going on here..." she said and began to explain her theory.

* * *

Jimmi roared in wild joy while Jimmy verbally voiced his frustration upon tasting defeat. They had finished their super intense session of video gaming, and Jimmi had come out as the victor.

"Hah! Beaten to a pulp! Take that, boy me!" She cried out in victory. He grumbled.

"Well, at least I lost to myself rather than to a normal girl..." he grumbled dejectedly. Koki hissed.

"Hey, what's that supposed ta mean?" he growled, and Jimmy promptly held up his hands in defense.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, to which Koki "hmmped" at him, causing him to regret saying it. Meanwhile, Jimmi was doing a victory dance, an then decided to sit with Koukin near the fire. He handed her a stick and marshmallow. She roasted it, catching it on fire and then squealing in surprise, quickly trying to extinguish it. She looked at the burnt marshmallow and frowned.

Jimmy got up and decided to sit next to Koki, who still huffed in annoyance. He gave her an awkward, apologetic grin, which ultimately turned into a frown as she glared at him.

Aviva shivered. Somehow, it still seemed a little cold even though they were in a rainforest. Nighttime, however, loved to make areas colder. She looked over to Akiva, and too her surprise, he decided to sit there, loose and slightly sprawled.

"Huh, I wonder why it seems like girls are the only ones who get cold. I'm freezing while you seem perfectly fine, despite the fact we're, more or less, wearing the same clothes." Aviva said. Marteen looked up.

"I'm fine." she said. Jimmi also looked up and smiled.

"So am I." she said. Aviva huffed.

"Girl or boy, I'm fairly sure nothing can penetrate your skin, Marteen, and as for you Jimmi, you have that warm looking shirt!" she complained. Koki agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm cold too." she said with a shiver.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I'm cold and tired, so I'm gonna head off for bed. Akiva, do you mind helping me get out the spare hammocks?" she asked. He nodded, and the two went into the tortuga. Jimmi and Jimmy began to yawn. Koki and Koukin smiled, amused.

"I think it's best we all head off to bed, then we can head somewhere else in the mornin." Koukin said. Koki nodded and scratched the back of her cheek. Kris looked up.

"Er, Koki, was it? Take my hammock. I'll camp out here with the sleeping bag." Kris said. The other sister and the brothers smiled.

"Yeah, we can all sleep out here!" Martin said enthusiastically. Jimmy and Jimmi both shook thier heads.

"'Count us out'" they said in unison, then they too, headed into the tortuga. Koki an Koukin both went into the turtle ship without a word, too tired to respond, but also silently declining. Marteen frowned.

"Aw whatever, have fun in your boring indoors, me, boy me and the others will have fun all by ourselves!" she cried out. Martin joined in with a "Yeah!". However, once settled within the sleeping bags, they were out like lights before too much conversation could happen between the two.

Kris sat in her sleeping bag, looking up at the sky littered with points of light. stars were interesting, and it was fun to point out constellations. However, not even thinking about the cosmos could distract her from the disturbing feeling within her. Chris, who was still awake, could somehow sense her discomfort, and turned towards her. Maybe sensing her emotions was a counterpart thing.

"Something wrong, Kris?" he asked. He was nodding off, but still alert enough to talk to with comprehension.

"I dunno... It just seems like... Something awful is about to happen." she said. He propped himself up on his elbows. He understood, he had been feeling it too, but at the same time, he couldn't understand why he felt this way.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Maybe asking her will yield some answers. She seemed quiet tonight, probably thinking about it more in depth than he did, for he was laughing and joking along with the others, and not thinking much of it.

"I'm not sure... But the most disturbing thing is... That I feel like it'll somehow... Connect with our siblings." she finished. He blinked in surprise. He shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to them.

"I just hope they'll be okay." he soothed. She nodded then fell silent for a few moments.

"I hope so too." she concluded finally. She waited. After hearing nothing, he turned to see her counterpart sound asleep. She smiled softly, and turned the other way to fall asleep as well, subconsciously snuggling into the collar of Chris's jacket in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

(back before everyone fell asleep)

(AUTHOR NOTE: to all shippers, especially choco since she had extreme concern, this story will actually act unique and do two things that almost cancel each other out: ship everyone and ship no one. There is going to be romance at ALL angles, so that means kris/Chris, yes, but also Aviva/Chris, Marteen/Martin, Martin/Aviva, so on. However, it's going to be handled as if it were a VERY VERY SLIGHTLY toned up version of wild kratts. So, there's going to be romance, but it's just a collection of hints, and NONE OF IT will go anywhere, regardless of it's the smallest interaction or the most obsessive crush. So there. Now, when it comes to genderbends characters, someone can request a separate pairing story if ya like, so long as you give me a plot to work with. Also, I'm in the process of making a caviva story already (well, actually, it's a 5oneshot story shipping Aviva with Chris, martin, jimmy, Koki and Zach) which is turning out HUGE, so it'll take a while. Don't worry about this story, no romance ultimately will come out of it, just cute little hints/moments.

Also, check out my deviantart, it has kratt sisters art on it! [same name as fanfiction name] especially the kris and Marteen one, it twas drawn by me and colored by the lovely skyfall00silva)

"So you believe that you and I, along with these others, are gender swapped versions of each other?" Donito summed up. Donita nodded. They had introduced themselves and learned their names: Donito, Dabia, Gourmanda, and (AUTHOR NOTE: yanno, zACHARY, pronounced "ah-car-ee")

Zach and Achary both looked each other with a mixed feelings of curiousity, perplexity, and horror. They soon scrunched their faces up.

"'EWWWW, A BOY/GIRL ME!" they cried out in unison while closing their eyes and wiggling their hands in a "sissy" motion, as if they were freaking out about a bug. Both Gourmand and Gourmanda both rolled their eyes in annoyance while Donita and Donito ignored then. Dabio and Dabia both sat next to each other and had some sort of staring contest. They weren't sure what to make of this yet.

Donito had on a red designer coat, which had some ruffled cloth on the inside. He also had on tan pants. Donita could see that he was mostly wearing boring, plain clothing. The most interesting feature, however, was that there was a green snake wrapped around his neck, no doubt under the influence of a pose beam, or some other gadget of donito's. It looked on sadly, unable to escape.

Achary and Gourmanda, however, looked very much like their counterparts. Achary had on the same top, though she had a grey skirt rather than pants. Her hair was long and glossy. Gourmanda also wore the same clothing, though she too, had some sort of skirt on. She looked reminiscent of those worst case scenario lunch lady types of characters, only without the hair cap. She had short dirty blonde hair.

"Now that you put it out there... You DO have my face..." he said with squinted eyes. Zach and Achary looked at each other and frowned. They turned away from eachother.

"I don't see the resemblance." they huffed. Gourmand and Gourmanda looked at each other.

"'Idiots.'" they said simultaneously, but Zach and Achary didn't hear, too caught up in denial. They continued fighting until Donita interjected.

"Now wait a minute... This turnout could prove useful... With this, we have twice the power we did before. My counterpart and I could make BILLIONS if we work together, we could collect twice the amount of animal accessories." she said, beginning to grin maliciously. Achary, while still opposed to the fact that he was indeed her, also began to think about possibilities.

"Well, I still don't believe that your me... But girl Donito has a point! If you really are me, then you have Robots! With my robots, and with yours, we could have twice the army we have now! Then those pesky wild rats won't have anything against us! We'll defeat them with numbers!" she cried out, getting into this. Zach began to agree too, and the idea DID sound immensely fun an flawless. Gourmand cleared his throat noisily with annoyance. They turned to him.

"Now, ah may not be the smartest when it comes to your weird technology, but judgin bah the fact that the girl said "Wild Rats", wouldn't that mean that since our machine failed and brought us here, then the original one that those annoying Kratts used would also be here, and thus, they too have double what they had before?" Gourmand reasoned. They blinked, not quite realizing that. They also were surprised that he could come up with that conclusion himself. Zach then interjected.

"I still say we have more than them. Sure, what you said means theres two Avivas and four wild rats, but there's eight of us, which is double the wild rats, not including our army of robots, surplus of pose beams, and tons of that sticky dough stuff you have. There's more of em, but we still are on top!" Zach stated. Donito thought for a moment.

"Either way, I'm ready to collect some animals, so I'll be going off on a little "safari" hunt. I'll be needing a nice Savannah wardrobe for winter." Donito said haughtily. Donita smirked.

"That's a brilliant plan! You wouldn't happen to mind me tagging along, would you?" then he smirked.

"Of course not, 'Donita'." he said. This was the start of a beautifully evil relationship.

Gourmanda, now that she was calmed down and understanding, simply grunted for her counterpart to come, and she went to where she dropped her knives and pulls them out of the ground. Gourmand simply stood up and took his leave with his own counterpart.

Achary and Zach stood up, looked at each other once more, then looked away in annoyance. However, Achary started walking, and Zach followed.

* * *

Kris awoke to being shaken. She looked up to see Marteen. She was smiling, and had a headlamp on her forehead.

"Come on, sis, let's go on a night adventure!" she said enthusiastically. Kris looked past her and saw that Martin was also awake an currently trying to get his own sibling out of slumber.

"Come bro, wakey wakey!" he shook his brother. Chris groaned and pushed him away.

"What do you want, Marteen?" Kris asked groggily. She gave her a small nuggie.

"I already toooold yoooouu! Me and me decided we're gonna go see what kinds of animals we can find at night. I'm sure there's tons of nocturnal ones out here. Cone on, it'll be fun!" she squeaked excitedly. She moaned in annoyance.

"...What time is it, anyways?" she asked. She grinned as if the upcoming information was something Kris was going to love.

"3:00 am!" she said with a toothy smile. Oh wondrous, of course she decided to wake her up literally in the middle of the night.

Meanwhile, Martin was carrying his brother bridal style, since his brother pretended to be a rock and not move whatsoever.

"Jeez, these two sure sleep like logs." Martin said as he maneuvered to grab Chris's power suit. Marteen grinned and grabbed Kris's jacket, which by now was dry. Then she grabbed her sister's power suit; then her sister. Chris groaned at Martin.

"...Logs...don't sleep..." he said. Kris decided to follow Chris's example, and tried to pretend sleep her way out, hoping Marteen wouldn't want to carry her.

Marteen had other plans.

She kept her sister scooped up and dragged her away from the camp site. She and Martin chatted busily while Kris and Chris contemplated on what to do next.

Of course Marteen wouldn't let her sister sleep. She wouldn't let her sister miss anything exciting for the world, even if it meant waking her up at crazy times. Being siblings meant sacrifices, and Kris and Chris knew this. So with that, they both sighed heavily and wiggled out of their siblings arms. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

(OH GOD, I'M SOOOO SORRY, I WRITE THIS STUFF ON THE IPOD, AND WHEN I WENT TO GO AND COPY IT, I CLIKED PASTE INSTEAD AND DELETED IT ALLLLL. On the notes app, there is no undo button, so once it was gone, it was gone . after that, I just got soooo uninspired to write it over again. That's why this chapter is so late, oh gosh I'm sorries!)

Achary rose, almost ceremoniously, out of bed. She was a morning zombie, The black under her eyes even blacker than normal. She even moaned like a zombie.

She pulled herself out of bed, moving on her fluffy black slippers. She went to get breakfast, and entered the dining hall part of the jet. She looked to her counterpart, who was apparently up earlier than her. The man's head hovered over a bowl of Cheerios, his hands holding his aforementioned body part. She "mmmed." him in greeting, too tired to form coherent sentences. He did the same.

They both screamed and bolted up, now fully awake, as a loud bang sounded off somewhere in the jet. They both calmed their hearts, and looked at each other. They then went down to investigate.

* * *

The group of four all waked along, trying to find an animal. Suddenly, they heard rustling nearby. They perked up.

"What was that?" Chris asked. Martin stepped forward.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out!" Martin declared. Marteen giggled and ran after her counterpart, the two clad in green soon following.

They were so absorbed in tracking down the sound that they slowly all strayed from each other. By the time they noticed, they were completely divided. Marteen stopped suddenly.

"Uuuh, me? Where did the others go?" Marteen asked. Martin stopped and looked behind him, only to see Marteen, the green siblings no where to be found. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oops."

* * *

Kris stopped, not hearing the crunch of leaves behind her. She turned and saw that the other three were gone. she groaned.

"Great. Where did those three go?" she growled to herself. She trudged on, seeing a clearing up ahead.

* * *

Chris soon stopped as well, noticing their absence. He huffed. It was in the middle of the night, they take the energy to drag him out there, and now they're gone! He yawned and continued his trek up ahead.

* * *

Zach and Achary both looked around cautiously, and jumped at every sound. Suddenly, a loud roar sounded off, and they both ran away in different directions, Zach's voice going as high as Achary's in pitch, and Achary's voice going up twice as high as they both screamed horrendously.

* * *

Chris snapped his head up, hearing a loud cry nearby. He ran out into the clearing, and was surprised to see a big ledge. The scream came from the top of it. He looked up to see someone in black blindly scrambling across the top, seemingly unaware that there was a quite a drop below. To his horror, the person didn't notice it, and ran straight off it. The screams came full force with renewed horror. Chris bolted towards the person dressed in black.

He had a good idea of who it was, but that didn't really matter to him at the moment. Enemy or not, he wasn't about to let someone fall to their death.

* * *

Kris struggled to lift her legs any more, slowly falling back asleep. She kept shaking her head, trying to wake herself up. Suddenly, before she knew what hit her (literally), some slammed straight into her.

Both of them groaned in pain, and when they finally payed attention to each other, they both bolted up and pointed to each other.

"Achary/Chris?!" they cried out at the same time, but upon further inspection, they weren't who the thought they were. Both of them looked at the gender flips, both startled at the difference. They turned as they heard a throaty growl. Thy turned to find an animal with gleaming eyes and white teeth staring them down. They both screamed and fear hugged each other.

* * *

Achary held her eyes tightly shut. They snapped open, however, when she heard peculiarly familiar voice.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked. She looked up at him in astonishment. After a few moments, she promptly reddened and pushed against him, falling to her feet, wobbly and awkward.

"Ge- I-, Get off me!" she cried out. He widened his eyes and mumbled an uncomfortable "sorry". Before he did much else, Achary went on and skedaddled out of there.

* * *

Kris flapped her peregrine , as she ran away, Zach in hand, a peregrine falcon had happened by, and she used that as a means of escape. Zach was out cold, an hung limply from her claws.

A little flying later, and he slowly awoke. He looked around, and upon seeing that he was high above the ground, immediately sent out a high pitched scream.

"Gah! H-hey! Don't worry, I got you!" Kris cried out. Zach looked up to see Kris falling her wings.

"We're fine, we got away." she reassured. Zach said nothing and looked on. What happened exactly? He remembered the big scary shadowy thingy, and then... He felt warmth crawl up his neck as he remembered their shared fear hug. They were so close, touching cheek to cheek, and he distinctly remember a certain 'area' that didn't exist in the male version pressed up tightly against his chest. He fainted again.

* * *

Achary walked up to her bed. She sat on it and hugged a nearby pillow. She buried here face in it, beginning to blush again. What was different about it? So what, kris had saved her before from that hippodile, so why should it be different with the male version of the green kratt?

"Stupid wild rats..." she muttered embarrassedly.

* * *

By the time Kris landed, Zach was awake again. She gently put him onto his feet. In a heartbeat, Zach was out of there. Kris blinked, then "hmmped" offendedly.

"_Your welcome_." she said angrily. First she was dragged out of bed, then chased down by an animal, and when she saves Zach, he does nothing but run, not even a "thank-you". She stomped home, deactivating, too angry to fly.

* * *

Zach held his heart, leaning against the jet door, safely behind it. THAT was embarrassing. He went to the spare spare bedroom and sat on his own bed.

What if... What if shes angry that he didn't thank her? He wildly shook his head.

'Why should I care?' he thought, 'Girl or not, she's just a dirty wild rat!' he told himself.

He didn't succeed in convincing himself. He sat under the blanket, obsessing over what he should and shouldn't have done, all night long.

* * *

Kris, Chris, and the blue siblings all, somehow, found each other again. The blues both lit up at the sight of their siblings.

"There you two are! Come on, let's go find that animal!" they cried out.

"**NO**!" they both cried out simultaneously. the greens walked to the sleeping bags, huffily climbed inside of them, and that was that.

Martin and Marteen blinked, silence succumbing. They frowned and sighed in defeat, then retired to their own sleeping bags.

"G'night." "Night."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Donita and Donito both sat at a large table, eating breakfast while discussing their latest ideas.

"Perhaps we should go for the cheetah again?" Donita asked, but Donito shook his head.

"Didn't work the last time, plus, that's an old idea, out with the old and in with the new." He confided. She nodded.

"You're right...Hey! What about..." they continued on.

Mean while, Dabio and Dabia were staring at each other. Donita and Donito both weren't sure the lunkheads even understood the fact that they were both the same relative to personality. The two simple minded sidekicks tried to do something different from each other, always ending up miming themselves. Whenever one raised their arm, the other did too at the same time. It confounded them.

"Are you a mirror?" Dabio asked. Dabia cocked her head.

"I don't think I am." she replied. They even blinked at the same rate. Suddenly, a butterfly flew in from the window and crossed in between them, breaking the trance they shared.

"Oooh, pretty butterfly!" they said together, and ran after it, laughing and working together to catch it. They never succeeded in doing so, but they had fun together regardless.

* * *

Gormanda was grinning like a maniac. She had a wild, wild idea. She continued to stir the horrendous concoction, making it slosh around. Around the time it was nearly done, she walked over to her slumbering counterpart and kicked him.

"YYYOUCH! H-hey! What was that for?" he hissed annoyed. She rolled her eyes, and pulled the pot off the burner and quickly pulled it to his nose. The man coughed and gagged immediately.

"The heck is WRONG with that dish?!" he cried out, the foul smell burning itself into his nose till the end of his time.

"It's part a mah latest plot to git rid o those pesky kratts!" she then unveiled a new gadget of hers, which looked like an upgraded, non colorful version of a super soaker.

"Load this awful soup inta it and it's ready to fiar and stun our enemies!" she explained. Gormand got the idea, and laughed meticulously.

"Not a bad ideah, if ah do say so mahself. That aint anything someone's gonna be survaiving anytaim soon." He remarked, holding his poor nose. Gourmanda was smart enough to have a nose pin to block out the smell.

She continued to put on the finishing touches to her plan.

* * *

"Kriiiiiissss, time to wake uuuuupppp!" Marteen pestered. Kris groaned angrily. She frowned.

"Come on Kris, it's actually morning this time! Kriiiisssss." she whined. When she got nothing, she continued to sound whiny, but in reality, was grinning rather deviously as she picked up a bucket.

"Kriiiiiiiisssss." she warned once more. Nothing. She smiled.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn ya." she stated, and with that, quickly pulled open the sleeping bag and chucked a bucketful of ice onto her sister. Kris let out a high pitched scream, in which she bolted out of the covered and ended up tripping on her counterpart, whom was strategically placed next to her. She ended up startling him awake, causing him to scream as well. She accidentally set off an equally strategically placed trap, causing another bucket, this time filled with ice 'and' water, to dump on top of them, Martin finishing it off by throwing a cold, soaked blanket over them.

By then, Martin and Marteen were holding their stomachs in laughter, guffawing so hard it hurt. Chris and Kris both desperately crawled out of the blanket, glaring at them as if they were trying to kill their souls with their eyes. Martin soon noticed this, and let out a meek "Uh oh."

Chris and Kris dashed. Martin and Marteen ran as if they were gazelles being chased by a cheetah. Soon the others walked out of the tortuga to survey the situation. Aviva and Akiva looked on, amused at the situation as the four ran to and fro, left and right.

Kris and Chris finally ended up catching them, and they conviently ended up situating themselves near a lake. They promptly pushed the two blues in, the frigid morning water chilling them immediately.

"AAAHHHHHH!" they both cried out incessantly.

-Later that morning-

The smell of hash browns and eggs filled the tortuga. Jimmy and Jimmi both used teamwork to cook both crews their meals. Aviva and Akiva both entered and grinned as the smell hit them.

"Oooohhh, that smells amazing, Jimmy/Jimmi!" Aviva and Akiva complimented. Jimmy and Jimmi laughed bashfully at the compliment, and Koki and Koukin both entered as well.

"What a brisk morning." Koki remarked. Koukin agreed, and let loose a gaping mouthed yawn while outstreching his limbs.

The sisters and brothers all came in, rubbing their hair with towels. The green were scowling at their siblings. The blues laughed sheepishly.

"Whaaat? Ya gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Martin tried to persuade them. It didn't work. They sourly ate cereal.

While the others ate, Aviva looked to her counterpart. She "ehem"ed, in order to gain an audience.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you, ...us. I think, however, that Akiva and I should work on my machine to hopefully get us back to our own universe." she said. Suddenly Kris's eyes widened. She slowly raised her hand.

"Kris"? Aviva asked, confused at her behavior.

"I... Uh... Kinda...Sorta maybe... Saw a male... Achary..." she hesitantly revealed. She knew what a spaz Akiva, and thus Aviva too, could be when panicked.

"Achary...?" she said, confused. However, Akiva did a spit take and gasped horrendously.

"Aviva, we have a problem. A MAJOR problem." then he told her that the person Kris means is the person Aviva had described to him as the male version of their robot making rival.

In an instant, the both of them were in full blown panic attacks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"How the HECK did he get here?!" Aviva cried out. She paced around frantically. Jimmy played video games, attempting to avoid her, Jimmi soon following his example. As Aviva and Akiva continued to freak out, Jimmy looked on the computer for news, since it was his homepage before he could go on the web. It was then his turn to gasp in surprise.

"Uuuhh... Guys?" Jimmy squeaked out. The commotion all stopped as they turned to the red head. He cleared his throat.

"Says here that Donito and his sister are going to host a big fashion show in a popular club tomorrow at 6 pm. The "theme" is romance and in order to get in you need to buy tickets... I'm assuming Donito is a male Donita... He has a sister?" Jimmy asked. Aviva ran up and looked at the image accompanying the article.

"Sister... That's not his sister, that's Donita!" Aviva cried out. The others gasped.

"That means that Zachs not the only one here!" Chris said with realization. Aviva growled in frustration.

"How did they get here though?" She asked. Her face contorted, as if she were trying to solve an extremely hard math question in her head.

"That's not important right now, Aviva! We need to stop that show! No doubt Donita and Donito are gonna use live animals for fashion!" Koki said urgently. Aviva looked up.

"... You're right Koki. Okay, Donita and Donito are rich and greedy, so they will probably be well guarded so that no one can get in without paying. I'll see if I can get some tickets for you guys. You'll get a variety of animal objects like fur or teeth, so you can use your creature power suits. The four of you go in, and then you stop that show if you find any animals being used." Aviva said, rolling out the plan.

"Uh, Aviva? Wouldn't we stand out because we're not all dressed up?" Martin asked. She grinned.

"Who said you weren't going to be dressed up?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Kris said. She pulled on her skirt. She had a vibrant red shirt on with the right side pulled down a bit, a black tank top underneath, the shoulder exposed. She also had a jean skirt, finished off with brown boots. They had tied her hair up like Marteen's, to better conceal her identity.

"At least they didn't dress you up like a five year old!" Marteen complained. She had a sleeveless dolphin shirt on with a white sleeved shirt underneath. She also had on dolphin knee socks.

"Dolphins is one thing, but _unicorns and rainbows_? _Knee socks_? Sister, you got off waaaaay too easy! I have heart anklet! A HEART ANKLET!" Marteen cried out pitifully. She was, of course, also talking about her skirt, which was adorned with graphical images of rainbows and unicorns. The anklet rest on her left foot.

"You hate your hair down, Marteen, so we had to make you so ridiculous that no one would possibly recognize you in compensation for that!" Kris growled as Marteen fussed and whined over her vomit inducingly girly outfit.

Chris and Martin waddled over, almost never wearing tuxedos. They looked at them with sincere distaste. Chris's was black while Martin's was white. Chris's hair was brushed to the side to conceal his recognizable hair  
style. Martin's was slicked back.

All four of them were extremely uncomfortable. They walked uncertainly to the entrance, where there was an enormous line.

Once they finally got to the front of the line, they were stopped by a buff guard. They looked to each other uncertainly.

"Tickets." he croaked out in annoyance. Chris pulled them out from his pockets and handed them to him. He stopped them before they could enter.

"No one goes in withoutta boyfriend or girlfriend." he said with evident boredom. They blinked.

"Come again?" Marteen asked. The man heaved a sigh, as if he had to explain the rule to everyone.

"Dis year's theme is "romance", see? So, da boss Donito says dat erebody gotta go wit their "special somebody", to make stuff more "interestin'". I dunno why da boss would make such a dumb and weird rule, but da rules is da rules." He said with incredible disinterest.

_Shoot! They did that to keep us away, I'm sure! What are we gonna do?_ Kris thought with disparity. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind.

"Oh! Eheh, well, that doesn't apply to us, right guys?" Kris said while elbowing Marteen. The others looked at her and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Is dat so?" he reasoned. She nodded with a forced smile. She then linked an arm around Martin, who looked at her with silent surprise.

"You see, me-" she pointed to Chris "-and him are twins! These two-" she pointed to Martin and Marteen "Are also twins! We're all childhood friends, you see, and we know everything about each other." she points back to Martin, and further links their arms "I'm... Aria! And this is... Danny, my boyfriend!" she somehow fibbed. They looked at her incredulously. Before they could react, a fight broke out next to them, and the man went to yell at them. Kris turned her head and clenched her teeth.

"Just go with it."she hissed through her teeth. They nodded and obeyed. He came back and muttered a gruff, brief apology.

"And these two are Mike and Amanda, who are also going out!" she finished, and the two linked arms and obediently nodded their heads with fake grins.

The man looked at them weirdly. Was it really worth it to question these people? It was a really long night for him, letting people in since sunset. No, it wasn't worth it at all. He takes the tickets and stepped aside.

"Go ahead and have a good time." he said mechanically. They grinned and walked in, arms still linked.

"Dere sure are a lotta twins popping up round here." he observed blankly.

* * *

Once inside, they released their arms.

"Sorry it got all weird back there." Kris apologized. Martin shook his head.

"Nu-uh, that was awesome, Kris! I never would have thought up something like that on the spot!" Martin praised. She smiled meekly while Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, cause we all know how smoothly you lied to Donita during that seahorse adventure" Chris brought up. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. They all laughed, and continued deeper into the dark building.

* * *

They came down to the heart of the fashion show, which was held underground. It was dark except for the neon lights. Club music boomed in the background, and up ahead they noticed the long walk way, all ready for models.

Suddenly, a spotlight shone on the front of it, and it under it was Donito. He didn't have any animals on him. A different, specialized song began to play.

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen!" he cried out, the microphone attached to his ear amplifying his voice. The audience screamed joyously. He displayed himself to the audience (author note: i'll smack you mentally of you get the wrong idea, perverts .)

"My clothes are nice... But I know what you're really here for!" he exclaimed. The audience hollered and whooped in excitement.

"Now, everyone,-" he stepped off of the stage near the audience "- I'd love for you to meet my twin sister, whom I've recently gotten in touch with. It so happens to have turned out that she is also obsessed with fashion, and has a sense of it acute to mine. I created this show just to commemorate her. Now, ladies and gentlemen, Put you're hands together for DONITA DONATO!" he finished with pizazz. The spotlight turned to Donita, whom did the cat walk on the stage. She was adorned with a cheetah over her shoulders, an African themed dress, fitted with a snake belt and dragonfly earrings. The outfit was roped off with a cheetah cub hat.

"Blur!" Marteen gasped out, as the cheetah looked on sadly, unable to do anything.

"Spotswat?!" Martin cried out as well, looking at the poor animal being forced into an uncomfortably position as she rested on her head. the father and daughter were rendered completely immobile.

The two began to dash, but were soon stopped by their siblings.

"No! Not yet! We have to wait and see if any other animals are being used!" Chris hissed urgently.

More models came out and sure enough, they were wearing animal garments and accessories as well.

Finally, they all hopped up onto the stage. Marteen pointed an accusing finger at Donito.

"Stop right there, Donito!" she hissed. However, Donito's eyes widened, then he put a hand over his mouth, giggles trembling out of him. Donita looked and promptly bit her lip ferociously, disbelieving what she saw. Donito then lost it and laughed hysterically.

"What in the name of fashion are you _WEARING_?! AHAAHA!" he snorted out, holding his gut as he guffawed. Marteen put her hands on her hips and attempted to glare them to death. She was NOT at all amused. However, even Kris and Chris had to giggle slightly. Martin did not, and in fact took a little offense to it, crossing his arms and frowning.

Soon, the entire crowd was laughing along at her as well, and she began to start feeling self-concious about it. Her siblings were annoying at times, so it's fine for them to laugh, and villains laughing at her was nothing new, but as the whole place began to echo in laughter at her, it really irked her. Martin stepped in, really feeling annoyed.

"All right all right, that's enough!" he growled, Marteen wrapping her hands around herself, looking anxiously around her. Martin stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"All right Donito, time to put a stop to your little fashion show." he said, genuinely peeved. Donito wiped a tear from his eye.

"Heh... You really should stick to that stupid little jacket of yours, because you aren't going to revert to a five year old by wearing those!" he said smugly with a smirk.

Kris and Chris stopped laughing, surprised at Martin. Martin never got angry, not unless something drastic happened. Not that he was angry, just annoyed, is all. Even so, that was rare as well, since he's usually the one annoying people, and he always was happy go lucky.

The four pulled on thier CPS's at record speed, and pulled out their respective disks and objects. Within an instant, they turned into pseudo animals, Martin a cheetah, Chris an alligator, Marteen a draco lizard, and Kris a rhino. Donita and Donito smirked, and with Dabio and Dabia joining them, they took their battle stances, holding their pose beams menacingly.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: ONG SO SORRYYYYY. Also so sorry for how short it is. i got out of my Wild Kratts funk for a bit, so i sorta forgot about this story, im SOOOOO Sorry! welll, enjoy!

Chapter 13

They all let out battle cries, and the fight began. The stage was set, and the audience became unbiased and roared with wild excitement, cheering on whomever they wanted. The blues charged forward.

Martin dashed in front of Donito, who tried to freeze him with the pose beam. He shot furiously and missed a bunch.

"Too slow!" "Missed me by a hair!" "*blows raspberry with eyes crossed while wiggling hands mockingly*" "Come and get me!*shakes butt tauntingly*" "What kind of old man are you?"

Donito growled and his eye twitched at that last statement. He went to fire again, but soon realized that his pose beam was gone. He looked wildly, dumbfounded as to where it could possibly be, then looked up and gasped as he saw Marteen gliding above him, holding up the remote while sticking her tongue out at him. She violently smashed it onto the ground, using her full body to do so.

"Oops, hand slipped." she stated innocently while putting her finger on her lip. Donito cried out in frustration.

Meanwhile, Donita pointed her pose beam at Kris.

"Not another step, Kris Kratt." she said menacingly. She stood there for a bit, then smiled and charged forward. She shot the beam and it stopped her clean.

"I warned you, are you stupid or something?" she hissed out in confusion, however, all was revealed as Chris slammed her hand, causing the pose beam controller to fly out of it, and he used his increased jaw strength to completely obliterate it. Then he did the same to the pose beam itself, and freed Kris.

The two backed out into eachother, defeated. Donita snarled, beaten.

"You may have won the battle, Kratt brothers and sisters, but we'll win the war!" she cried out, and with a hasty escape, vamoosed out of there in the red jet. They then re-landed, and called to the two sidekicks, who were supposed to fight, but had gotten distracted by a weird looking bug on the ground. The two lunkheads merrily skipped over and hopped in. The jet fled from the stage.

The brothers and sisters both released the animals. They got to their final destination of the day, and smiled as they said their goodbyes to the father cheetah and his cub. The cheetah parent chirped happily, and bounded away.

The two groups took care of the preparations for departure, and as Martin was about to board, Marteen grabbed his shirt. He turned to her, surprised.

"Erm... Thanks.. For what you said back there..." she murmured, uncharacteristically quiet and embarrassed.

"Nah, no trouble! I couldn't just leave you there, stranded! Plus, even though I didn't really know your pain, I still felt offended somehow..." Martin said, seemingly trying to explain his thoughts and feelings. A smile crawled onto Marteen's face.

"Either way, thanks Martin." she concluded, cheered up. Martin smiled, though his face turned a bit pink, the awkwardness finally hitting him as a late reaction.

"Anytime, me!" He informed with a laugh. Marteen laughed as well, boarding the ship. Chris perked up, looking at his brother.

"What were you two up to?" Chris asked, with a suggestive, sly tone.

"Be quiet, you."


End file.
